


Hold me tight

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Overthinking, Polyamory, Rejection, Sleep Deprivation, Vulnerability, Worries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Weiss had two amazing girlfriends, but sometimes its to good to be true, she thinks





	1. Prologue

Signing Weiss came home. Pulling of her white coat and putting her stuff down she looked around for her girlfriends, only to find nobody home yet. Strolling through the house she took a bottle of water from the fridge, gulping it down at once. 

The last few days were exhausting, she was so ready to curl in bed and let sleep claim her. Instead she sat down at the kitchen chair. She would wait for both Yang and Blake to come home. They would be back from the mission today. Hunting Grimm. 

She wished she could have come with them. It has been months since she last went with them. She missed fighting and protecting others. But she was needed here. She was trying to get Even rights for the faunus for weeks now, only to stumble against protest of haters. 

She missed her girlfriends. Getting up from the chair, she winced. Her feet felt like lead. 

Still heavy or not, she started to prepare dinner. For the last few days she only had package food because it was fast and easy, but she wanted to make a fine dinner for the other two. 

She cooked some steak, while time ticked by. 

7 pm

They weren’t home yet. 

Sighning again she turned the oven to 90 degrees and put the steak in to keep it warm. Then she laid on the couch waiting.

….

 

‘She cooked for us, Blakey’ Weiss heard an exiting voice say, while it pulled her from her sleep. Grunting she turned her head into the cusions. Blocking out the light.

‘Sshh, she is sleeping.’ A more softer voice said. A hand stroked her hair, getting a statified hum from Weiss. ‘Welcome back.’ 

‘Is Weiss wakey?’

Groaning she lifted her head up. Blake sat next to the coach, while Yang was in the kitchen finishing the food. ‘You look tired.’ The faunus frowned while she cupped Weiss cheek. The dark circles under her eyes were clearly vicible. ‘Long week.’ Weiss replied.

Blake pulled her off the couch towards the dinning table. Sitting down she took Weiss with her. The white haired girl settled in her lap, tired. Yang put everything on the table and turned the oven off.

They ate in silece, while a weird and worrying feeling was eating Weiss from inside out.


	2. Maybe Tired

 She woke up, a little bit after the sun was up. Lying on the left side of the bed, she was cold. 

Blake and Yang were cuddeling each other. Yang had her arm wrapped around Blake, pressing the black haired against her chest. The black haired girl had her head pressed against the blonde neck.  Both inhaling softly.

Sighing, Weiss climbed out of bed, feeling left out. Both girls had prepped her in kisses yesterday, before tucking the exhausted girl in bed, promising to join her after both had showered. So exhausted she hadn't noticed them coming to bed. 

Yawing she made herself a cup of coffee. Only a hour away before she has to leave for work.

She preps herself a sandwish to eat on her way, when two hands circle around her middle.

 

'Morning princess.' Her vision shines pure blond and vanilla soap wakes her noise. **_Yang_**

'You are up early.' The white haired girl says, sipping her coffee. 'I was missing someone in bed.'

 

'Oh?' 

'Yea, a white princess, maybe you know her.'

'Not sure, I only saw a blond and black girl having a cuddeling party.' Weiss didn't ment to let it out, it sounded harsh. The tone she used was filled with venom. 

Maybe she was just tired. Yea that was it, just tired. 

 

Yang pulls her arms in.. 'Weiss? Are you jealous?' She askes with concer. 

 

Thinking about it, maybe she was. She missed her girlsfriends and seeing them cuddeling without her hurted a bit, more then she cared to admit.

 

'No', she says, lying ofcourse. 'I'm...just a long week, I have missed you and...' Swallowing Weiss had trouble speaking for some reason. Her head pounding. her body screaming for some more sleep and tears stood viscible in her eyes.

 

Two hands turned her around, taking her in a hug. Almost immediatly Weiss hands gripped around the blond. 'You are taking a day of today, no objections. Its an Us day.' Not waiting for her reaction, Yang drags her back to the bedroom. Stripping her there from her clothes and pulling One of Yang sweaters over the princesses head. 

 

Nobody knew how Yang was so good at feeling the distress of her girlfriends, but she knew, always

 

She nugs Blake awake, asking her to call Weiss in sick and then, she pulls her down. Blake join in later, spooning Weiss from behind. And sandwished between those two, she falls asleep,

 

Maybe she was tired


	3. Overhearing

The sun stood up in the skye, shining and bringing its warmt down on the people below.

Yang, sitting up in bed, was looking with a frown at the sleeping ex heiress in her lap. Weiss had settled her head on her. Her arms gripping her firmly. If the blond was honest, the girl looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days.

Signing the brawler gentle brought her hand in the white hair, stroking it. 

 

'Still sleeping huh?' the the doorway stood the other person who made there relationship complete. 'Yea, I' 'm worried. Blake.'  

'Me too.' The faunus came sitting on the bed. 'I went to the bakery already and or stuff from the trip is stacked away, so no worries about that tiday. Let's spoil her a bit huh.' Humming a yes, Yang settled her eyes back on the sleeping person.

Nobody spoke for a while. 'I think it's better that we wait to tell her.' Looking back to the black haired girl. 'She hates changes and I want her psychical okay first before we tell her, if that's alright with you.' Blake nodded. 'Yea  I think it's for the best. It will only ad more stress if we tel her now we want to move out.'

'exactly.' silence fell again when Yang continued to stroke the white haired girls hair.

Then her eyes opened. Confused but feeling more rested then earlier. 'Hey, sleepy beauty.' Yang smiled. 'How you feeling.' Stretching her body the girl took a deep breath. 'a bit better, sorry for this morning.'

'Nuhu, no apologizing for that. We told you many times before that you need to tell us what you need.' Yang helped her to sit up.

'I know. I think I could use some relaxing today and some breakfast.' jumping up Blake and Yang smiled at her. 'One breakfast coming right up.'

'Can I shower while I trust you watch Yang not. To burn the kitchen down.'

'Hey !'

Amuses Blake nodded. 'Of course, we don' 't want a repeat of. Last time.'

'I'm stil in the room you know.' Blake pulled a mocking blonde out of the room. 'Breakfast will be ready when you' re done.' she called over her shoulder.

When they were gone, Weiss locked herself in the bathroom.' I knew it, they want to break up, they are going to leave me. ' she slide with her back down against the door.

' What should I do? ' Trying to keep herself under control, she but on her lip, but tears started to slip. 'I must gage done something wrong, or maybe they don' t love me anymore' she gripped at her head, pulling her hair. 'Maybe it's my job, yea  that's it. We don' 't see each other much and that's why. I need to quit my job and become a huntress again then they will stay.' whipping her tears away she made a descision. Tomorrow she iel quit her job and become a huntress again. Then they would love her again and then they wouldn't leeave her. 


End file.
